South Park: Ein kitzliger Mythos
by kink-chan
Summary: Ein Gespenst geht um in South Park, Colorado. Das Gespenst des Kitzelns. Es taucht plötzlich auf, Menschen fallen ihm zum Opfer, das Gelächter schallt durch die Nachbarschaft. Niemand soll verschont bleiben. Für einige von ihnen wird das nicht gut enden, das ist klar. Doch für andere... / Kinky Kitzelgeschichte, manchmal mit boyxboy / Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Kapitel 1

Ein Gespenst geht um in South Park, Colorado.

Das Gespenst des Kitzelns.

Es tauchte plötzlich auf, Menschen fielen ihm zum Opfer, das Gelächter schallte durch die Nachbarschaft, unerschütterlich.

Niemand wusste, woher es kam oder warum es gerade hier gelandet war, wie lange es hier bleiben würde oder wie man es aufhalten konnte. Doch dieses Geheimnis sollte auch nicht so schnell gelüftet werden.

Erst würden sie alle ihre Erfahrungen damit machen müssen. Sie würden kichern und schreien, lachen und leiden. Niemand sollte verschont bleiben.

Für einige von ihnen würde das nicht gut enden, das war klar.

Doch für andere...

 _ **~~~ Beginn ~~~**_

Er hatte immer schon gewusst, dass er nicht normal war. Das mochten viele von sich sagen, aber er wusste, dass es bei ihm wirklich stimmte. Er war nicht normal!

Es gab da diese eine Sache. Natürlich, für alle anderen war es nichts besonderes. Es war ein Spiel, etwas, was nur Kinder taten. Aber er war bereits kein Kind mehr. Spätestens jetzt hätte er ihm auffallen müssen.

Es war etwas Unschuldiges. Er hatte seine Freunde oder die Kinder in seiner Schule gesehen, wie sie spielerisch herum balgten, nach den Seiten ihrer Gegner griffen, ihre Finger in die Haut drückten und dann mit ihnen in Gelächter ausbrachen. Es war nur Spaß, sagten sie. Für ihn jedoch war es quälend.

Wann immer er jemanden dabei beobachtete, selbst sogar nur daran _dachte_ , spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Es packte ihn. Es schien ihn zu einem anderen Menschen zu machen! Wie hätte er sich und seinen Körper jemals verstehen sollen?

Über die Jahre hatte er lernen müssen, damit umzugehen. Er hatte sich so akzeptiert, hatte gelernt, es zu nutzen, wenn er es schon nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sein Umfeld bot ihm eine willkommene Gelegenheit.

Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und wieder spürte er dieses Kribbeln und Ziehen in sich. Sein Atem ging schneller.

Angespannt sah er auf seinen Schoß hinab und mit zitternden Fingern strich er über die Beule in seiner Hose. Wieder erschauderte er und er drückte die andere Hand auf seinen Mund, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen, die versuchten, daraus hervorzudringen.

Wieso... wieso nur war er so?

Er stöhnte leise auf, als seine Finger etwas fester über die harte Stelle strichen. Seine Beine zuckte, die Hand in seinem Gesicht verkrampfte sich. Er hörte auf, normal zu denken, Nebelschwaden schienen seinen Kopf zu füllen, rissen ihn in seine eigenen, tiefen Gedanken und Gelüste hinab...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn heftig auffahren und augenblicklich in das Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. Die Hand vor seinem Mund hatte den erschrockenen Schrei gedämpft. Schnell stand er auf und trat zu der dünnen Holztür, um mit zitternden Knien davor stehen zu bleiben, voller niederer Reize, alle Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Was... was war los?

Er stellte die Frage, nuschelnd wie immer, in Richtung Zimmertür, unter der er den Schatten zweier kleiner Schuhe erkennen konnte. Die Antwort schien Stunden auf sich warten zu lassen, ließ ihn noch unruhiger und nervöser werden.

"Bruder, möchtest du mit mir spielen?"

Ein Seufzen entstieg seiner Kehle und nachdenklich rieb er sich über die langsam abflachende Beule in seiner Hose, was ihn mehr als stark zusammenzucken ließ. Gott, war das empfindlich! Das müsste definitiv erst verschwinden!

Er entgegnete ein "Ja, ich bin gleich da", und lauschte, wie sich die kleinen Schritte langsam entfernten, bis er endlich aufatmete.

Langsam entspannter werdend ließ er sich zurück auf sein Bett sinken und wartete, dass das Ziehen abklang und das Kribbeln sich verflüchtigte. Das war wohl das größte Problem bei all dem: Es schränkte ihn ein.

Wieder seufzte er und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg, raus aus diesem Raum, in dem ihm die Gedanken den Kopf vernebelten.

 _ **~~~ Anderswo ~~~**_

Verwirrt blickte Stan auf, als sein Computer urplötzlich einen Laut von sich gab. Er war eigentlich damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Arbeit, die sie über das Wochenende hatten schreiben müssen, zu beenden und hatte den Computer auf seinem Schreibtisch nur deshalb bereits eingeschaltet, um beim Schreiben Musik hören zu können. Ein Grund mehr, das Piepen nicht überhören zu können: Es war schlicht und einfach viel zu laut.

Etwas genervt drehte er den Regler seiner Soundanlage runter, bevor er den Blick über den Bildschirm schweifen ließ. Auf der unteren Leiste blinkte eines der Symbole. Ein S auf einer hellblauen, fast kreisrunden Fläche. Skype.

Stan betrachtete das orange blinkende Symbol für ein paar Sekunden, dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Er hatte noch viel zu tun. Sein Aufsatz umfasste – insofern er sich nicht doch verzählt hatte – erst etwa einhundert Wörter und da fehlte noch viel zu viel. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht von dieser Skype-Nachricht ablenken lassen.

Er ließ sich wieder von der Musik erfassen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Aufsatz, setze den Stift auf und schrieb weitere Buchstaben und Wörter. Es verging einige Zeit, einige Minuten, in denen er konzentriert weiter arbeitete. Wort um Wort, Satz um Satz ergänzte er, schrieb und schließlich...

"Stan!"

Er zuckte zusammen, hob den Kopf und blickte in Richtung Zimmertür. Es war seine Mutter, die gerufen hatte, und nun mit dem gleichen, uninteressierten Ton ergänzte: "Kyle ist da! Er kommt hoch!"

Stan seufzte und senkte den Blick wieder auf seinen Aufsatz. Es waren nur noch drei Sätze, die er schreiben musste. Drei Sätze, die er schreiben wollte, um das Ganze rund zu machen.

"Hey, Stan", sagte plötzlich jemand neben ihm und Stan drehte sofort den Kopf zu ihm, musterte seinen besten Freund mit einem perplexen Blick.

Hatte er ihn gerade wirklich überhört? Ihn und seine Zimmertür?

"Hey", entgegnete Stan nach einem Moment, was Kyle eine verwirrtes Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Schnell nickte Stan.

"Ja, klar, alles gut."

Er warf einen Blick auf des Blatt unter seinen Fingern, bevor er Kyle wieder ansah. "Setz dich ruhig erstmal hin, ich muss den hier noch beenden."

"Okay."

Während Kyle langsam in Richtung Bett ging, um sich dort, wie es sich anhörte, auf die Matratze zu setzen, blickte Stan abermals auf seinen Aufsatz hinab. Wie waren noch die drei Sätze gewesen, die er hatte schreiben wollen?

"Du bist also immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte Kyle hinter ihm, Stan schüttelte nur hastig den Kopf.

 _Nicht ablenken!_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er schwieg und bewegte die Stiftspitze geschwind über das Blatt.

Zwei Sätze. Er wusste es. Nur noch zwei Sätze und es wäre geschafft.

"Als ich fertig wurde, dachte ich, ich komme einfach Mal vorbei."

Wieder hatte Stan nichts als ein stummes Nicken für die Worte seines Freundes übrig. Natürlich beeilte er sich, aber je mehr Kyle ihn ablenkte, desto schwieriger wurde es, die Sätze, die in seinem Kopf schwebten, genau so auf Papier zu bringen.

Wieder sagte Kyle etwas, was Stan diesmal gänzlich ausblendete. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, schreibend, denkend, so konzentriert, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Ein Satz. Wenige Worte. Kyles Stimme schien nicht einmal mehr an sein Ohr zu dringen, so laut waren seine eigenen Worte in seinem Kopf. Dann setzte er den Punkt, den letzten Punkt, und atmete erleichtert auf.

Erleichtert streckte er die Arme in die Luft und gähnte genüsslich. Endlich war diese Qual vorbei, endlich hatte das ein Ende. Nun konnte er sich ganz auf sein Wochenende konzentrieren.

"So, Kyle, jetzt kö-"

Er wurde je unterbrochen, als etwas seine Seiten berührte und ihn erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ. Ruckartig riss er die Arme wieder nach unten, aber da war es schon zu spät.

Stan begann haltlos zu kichern, als sich zwei Hände in seine Achseln gruben und begannen, ihn zu kitzeln. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verwandelte sich dieses Kichern in lautes Lachen und er wandte sich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, in der Hoffnung, den kitzelnden Händen irgendwie entkommen zu können. Aussichtslos, wie schnell klar wurde, denn die Hände seines Angreifers – Kyle natürlich! – waren unter Stans Armen eingeklemmt.

"Stohohohop!", schrie er in einen neuen Lachanfall hinein, hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, die Arme zu heben und Kyles Hände damit loszuwerden, und dem unendlich starken Kitzelgefühl, das ihn zwang, die Arme weiter an seinen Oberkörper zu pressen.

"Sch-schluhuhuhuss dahamihihit... Stohohop... Kyle! Hahahahahah...!"

In einem Anflug aus Ideenreichtum sprang Stan schließlich auf und rannte zur Zimmertür – nicht, ohne dabei so heftig gegen seinen Schreibtisch zu stoßen, dass der Bildschirm darauf gefährlich schaukelte.

Kaum war er den folternden Händen entkommen, machte Stan auf dem Absatz kehrt und hob gleichzeitig abwehrend die Hände vor den Körper, die Oberarme dabei fest an sich gedrückt. Doch Kyle stand immer noch nur da, hinter dem Schreibtischstuhl, und grinste seinen besten Freund verschmitzt an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Kyle zuckte demonstrativ mit den Schultern, als Antwort auf Stans unausgesprochene Frage.

"Du hast mich einfach ignoriert, Mann."

Knurrend betrachtete Stan seinen Freund mit der grünen Mütze noch einen Moment, bevor ihm selbst ein Grinsen ins Gesicht rutschte. Eines, das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Kyle schluckte sichtbar, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde weniger sicher, als er es zuvor noch gewesen war.

"Na warte!", grollte Stan und seine Finger begannen sich in kitzliger Andeutung zu bewegen, was Kyle augenblicklich zu nervösem, anhaltenden Kichern zwang.

"Das bekommst du zurück!"

Keinen Moment später stürzte er sich auf Kyle, die beiden rangelten und waren bald schon so in ihren Kitzel-Kampf vertieft, dass niemand von ihnen bemerkte, wie Stans Computer zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag piepte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Der Montag war schneller gekommen, als erwartet, und so standen sie, früh am Morgen, alle beisammen an dem Schild an der Straße und warteten auf den Schulbus. Cartman war der Erste von ihnen, der etwas sagte – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?

"Sagt mal, Leute: Habt ihr gestern auch so eine komische Nachricht bekommen?"

Sofort lagen alle Blicke auf dem Jungen, der sich dazu aufgefordert zu fühlen schien, zu erklären, was er meinte: "Mich hat irgend so ein Arschloch auf Skype angeschrieben. Habt ihr auch was bekommen?"

Während Kyle verneinte und Kenny interessiert fragte, über was genau Eric sprach, schüttelte Stan nur mit dem Kopf. Die Skype-Nachricht, die er immer noch nicht gelesen hatte, hatte er sowieso schon wieder vergessen. Daran war Kyle Schuld. Aber dafür war es ein lustiger Nachmittag gewesen.

"Der Typ hat mich angeschrieben und irgendeine Scheiße gelabert. Ich weiß nicht mal, was er wollte. Aber er hat nicht mal eine Freundschaftsanfrage gestellt!"

Eric schien Letzteres irgendwie am meisten zu stören. Für ihn wohl eine Frage des Stolzes.

"Als ob dir auch jemand freiwillig eine Freundschaftsanfrage auf Skype schickt!", blaffte Kyle, den Cartmans so frühes Gemeckere wohl ziemlich auf die Eier ging. Dieser schoss allerdings sofort zurück.

"Zumindest sind sie lieber mit mir befreundet, als mit einem _verschissenen Juden!_ ***** "

Während die Jungs zu streiten begannen, verkniff sich Stan ein Kommentar und deutete stattdessen auf den nahenden Bus. Als dieser vor ihnen hielt, schob er den tobenden Cartman als erstes in das Gefährt, bevor er selbst einstieg, dicht gefolgt von Kyle und Kenny.

Kyle zuckte heftig zusammen und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als ihm jemand in die Seite knuffte. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Kenny um, ein gezwungenes, nur langsam verblassendes Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Kenny!", maulte er, erntete aber nur ein amüsiertes Lachen von seinem dick eingemummelten Freund.

Im Bus war es unangenehm warm und stickig, wobei die Kältestöße beim Öffnen der Bustüren zum Schock für alle wurden – bis auf Kenny, der kaum etwas von Temperaturumschwung mitbekam. Somit war es auch irgendwie klar, dass Kenny einer der ersten war, die den Bus verließen und in die abgekühlte Luft traten.

Dort angekommen blieb er, nur wenige Meter vom Bus entfernt, stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte seufzend in den hellgrauen Himmel. Die wenigen Schneeflocken, die den unbedeckten Teil seines Gesichtes berührten, fühlten sich so unglaublich schön an, dass Kenny einen Freudenschrei hätte ausstoßen können. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Tag wunderbar werden würde!

"Kenny, komm schon. Der Unterricht fängt bald an!", unterbrach Kyle diesen Moment und riss Kenny wieder in das Hier und Jetzt. Einen letzten Blick auf den Schnee und den Himmel werfend folgte er seinen Freunden dann schnellen Schrittes, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Drinnen kam ihnen eine Welle der Wärme entgegen, doch die Jungen konnten darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Klar war, die Klassenzimmer ähnelten einem Gefrierschrank – warum auch immer das so war –, so war nur dieser kurze Weg durch den Flur wie das Wandeln auf heißen Kohlen. Kenny machte das allerdings wenig aus – er war schließlich viel schlimmeres gewohnt.

Es war jedoch etwas anderes, was an diesem Tag, mitten im Flur, die Aufmerksamkeit vieler auf sich zog. Ziemlich schlagartig, wenn man das noch erwähnen könnte.

Es fing an mit einem Schrei, bevor sich auch lautes Gelächter dazu gesellte und augenblicklich jedermanns Blick auf den beiden Jungen lag, die mitten im Gang einen Kampf begonnen hatten. Einen ziemlich lustigen Kampf, wie nach nur wenigen Sekunden jedem klar zu werden schien. Lachend und balgend rollten die deutlich Jüngeren über den Flurboden, immer wieder gewann einer die Oberhand, während der andere eben diese wieder verlor.

Stan beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl in der Magengegend und der Erinnerung an den vorherigen Nachmittag in seinem Kopf. Ein Blick in Kyles Richtung verriet ihm, dass auch Kyle diesen Gedanken hatte: Er war feuerrot im Gesicht geworden, wie immer, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war – und das war seine eigenen Kitzligkeit definitiv!

Einem Geistesblitz folgend trat Stan möglichst unauffällig von hinten an seinen besten Freund heran, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und knuffte ihm im selben Moment in die Seite, wie Kenny zuvor. Kyles Aufschrei war gedämpft von Stans Hand, aber trotzdem laut genug, dass einige der umher stehenden Schüler sich zu ihm umdrehten. Als sie ihn sahen, legte sich jedoch schnell ein wissendes Grinsen auf ihre Gesichter und sie wandten sich wieder ab.

Wie kitzlig Kyle tatsächlich war, war keineswegs ein Geheimnis. Jeder schien es zu wissen – außer Cartman, was wohl Kyles großes Glück war! Die Knuffer, die Kyle bis jetzt von Kenny und Stan bekommen hatte, waren nur ein Bruchteil von dem gewesen, was den jungen Juden sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte, auch, wenn das in den letzten Jahren deutlich weniger geworden war. Aber zumindest damals hatte er jeden Tag mindestens drei solcher Knuffer ertragen müssen – selbst von einfachen Passanten. Es war nicht wichtig gewesen, wo er war. Sie hatten ihn überall erwischt!

Während Kyle, einem Déjà-vu gleich, Stans Namen maulte und diesen schmollend ansah, glitt dessen Blick nochmals zu den balgenden Jungen. Zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass Kenny aus deren Richtung zu ihnen getrottet kam.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Stan, doch Kenny grinste nur stumm unter seinem Mundschutz. Alle drei blickten zurück zu den Jungen, wo nun einer von ihnen unterlag und den kitzelnden Händen seines Gegners hilflos ausgeliefert war. Eben jene Hände hatten sich zuletzt hauptsächlich auf die Seiten des Unterliegenden konzentriert und diesen so scheinbar in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Stan warf Kenny einen langen, viel sagenden Blick zu, bevor er bei Blickkontakt nervös zu grinsen begann.

 _Kenny's Schuld... Eindeutig Kenny's Schuld._

Er war mehr als erleichtert, als die Schulklingel den Anfang der Stunde ankündigte und er, seine Freunde im Schlepptau, Richtung Klassenzimmer lief. Ja, selbst Cartmans nervige Stimme zu hören, als sie ihm im Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer begegneten, entspannte ihn merklich. Doch irgendetwas ließ Stan trotz allem nachdenklich bleiben. Irgendetwas. Nur was?

 _ **~~~ Später ~~~**_

Als mittags die Schulklingel läutete, war Kenny wieder einer der ersten, die den Raum verließen. Er rief seinen Freunden noch irgendwas zu, aber Stan, der noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die letzten Worte von der Tafel abzuschreiben, konnte nur raten, was der Junge gesagt hatte.

"Kommt, lasst uns einfach in die Cafeteria gehen. Kenny kommt sicher bald nach", meinte Kyle dazu nur schulterzuckend und ging voraus, Stan folgte ihm zögerlich.

Der Flur war voll mit Menschen und hätte Stan in dem Moment, in dem sie das Klassenzimmer verließen, nicht nach Kyles Ärmel gegriffen, hätten sie sich wohl binnen weniger Minuten verloren. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie in dem Getümmel auch nicht sonderlich schnell voran kamen. So wanderten sie, im Schneckentempo, durch die Menge zu ihren Spinden...

Das erste Mal erwartete er nicht, doch die folgenden Male kamen ihm wie die Hölle vor. Kaum war Kyle drei Schritte gelaufen, knuffte ihm jemand in die Seite, was den Jungen einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstoßen ließ und ihn zu nervösem Kichern veranlasste. Trotz der steigenden Lautstärke war dieser Schrei gut zu hören gewesen, auch wenn Kyle versucht hatte, seinen Mund schnellstmöglich mit den Händen zu bedecken. Vergeblich. Das war der Startschuss...

Eine scheinbare Ewigkeit drängten sie sich durch die Mengen an Schülern, Kyle mitten unter ihnen und immer versucht, sein Lachen durch die behandschuhten Hände zu ersticken. Immer wieder knuffte ihm jemand durch die orangefarbene Jacke in die hoffnungslos kitzligen Seiten oder den Bauch und verursachte so neue Lachanfälle des Rothaarigen. Nicht einmal Stans Arme, die sich irgendwann schützend um ihn legten, konnten daran etwas ändern.

Sein einziges Glück war – mal wieder – nur, dass Cartman irgendwo verschwunden war und nicht sehen konnte, wie er litt.

Irgendwann löste sich das Gedränge endlich auf, da ein Großteil der Schüler bereits in der Cafeteria war, und so konnten die beiden Freunde endlich nebeneinander laufen – davon abgesehen, dass niemand sich mehr für Kyle zu interessieren schien. Eben dieser atmete erleichtert auf, biss sich aber mit hochrotem Kopf auf die Unterlippe.

 _Wie peinlich..._

Als sie dann selbst auch noch in der Cafeteria ankamen und sich an ihre üblichen Plätze setzten – neben einen bereits essenden Cartman – fiel ihnen etwas fast sofort auf.

Kenny war nicht da.

 ** _~~~ ACHTUNG ~~~_**

 ***** Alle Beleidigungen sind auf Basis der Serie South Park und **keinesfalls** meine eigenen Ansichten. Ich bin weder rassistisch, antisemitisch oder anderes, noch unterstütze ich Menschen mit diesen Meinungen.


	3. Kapitel 3

"Hör auf, Butters! Ich hab keine Zeit für sowas!", schnauzte der Junge und stieß den Blonden unsanft von sich weg. "Kevin und die anderen haben mir zwar einen Pudding gesichert, aber wenn ich mich nicht beeile, isst ihn noch jemand anderes. Beeil du dich lieber auch, sonst bekommst du keinen."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, war er auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Butters stand mitten in dem kleinen Bad und sah seinem Freund hinterher. Er hatte ihn doch nur etwas necken wollen und ihm aus Spaß ein paar Mal in die Seiten geknufft, doch der andere Junge war nicht so darauf eingegangen, wie Butters sich das erhofft hatte. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Das taten sie sowieso nie.

Sich geschlagen gebend verrichtete Butters sein Geschäft und wusch sich im Anschluss die Hände, den Blick auf das blonde Spiegel-Ich vor sich gerichtet. Er liebte es, gekitzelt zu werden, und versuchte, wann immer er konnte, seine Freunde zu einem Kitzelkampf anzuregen, doch das funktionierte leider nie. Er wusste genau, dass sie ihn für dieses Verhalten – das ständige in die Seiten knuffen oder anderes – für komisch hielten. Aber was sollte er auch machen, wenn es doch so schön war? Dieses Gefühl, dieser Drang danach, war manchmal so unglaublich groß. Wie ein starkes Ziehen in seiner Magengrube, dass nicht weggehen wollte, bis er endlich ein paar Minuten hatte lachen können.

Er hatte dieses Gefühl lange nicht gehabt. Lange hatte er in Ruhe leben können, doch heute morgen war das Gefühl urplötzlich wieder aufgetaucht. So, als hätte es nur darauf gewartet, wieder zum Vorschein kommen zu können und Butters solange zu quälen, bis er etwas dagegen tat.

Bei diesem Gedanken verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und genervt wischte er mit der nassen Hand über das Spiegelgesicht, um sich selbst nicht sehen zu müssen. Es war einfach so gemein, dass sich nie jemand dafür interessierte. Zwar gab es da auch eine Ausnahme, aber er konnte wohl nicht darauf hoffen, dass die Person, an die er dachte, gerade am heutigen Tag an einem kleinen Kitzelkampf interessiert sein könnte.

Seufzend trocknete der Junge sich die Hände ab und trat anschließend, mit hängenden Kopf, in den Gang hinaus. Im Schulflur liefen kaum noch Schüler herum. Ein Großteil würde, wie Butters wusste, wohl gerade in der Cafeteria sitzen und gemütlich das Cafeteria-Essen zu sich nehmen, während ein paar andere wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Schulhof herum rannten und irgendwelche Spiele spielten. Ihm selbst hatte es die Lust darauf, irgendetwas zu tun, deutlich verschlagen.

Also entschied er kurzerhand, einfach in irgendeine Richtung loszugehen und sich von seinen eigenen Beinen führen zu lassen. Er würde schon irgendetwas finden, was ihn ablenkte... hoffte er.

Butters ließ den Kopf gesenkt, während er vorwärts ging, einfach seiner negativen Stimmung wegen. Etwas spät kam er auf den Gedanken, dass das, was er tat, vielleicht gar nicht mal so eine gute Idee war. Und prompt, als hätte der Zufall nur auf diesen Gedanken gewartet, lief er auch schon in jemanden hinein!

Es tat nicht weh – der Andere war anscheinend rechtzeitig stehen geblieben, als er Butters bemerkt hatte –, war aber doch erschreckend genug, um den Blonden einen überraschten Laut ausstoßen zu lassen. Ruckartig hob eben dieser den Kopf und blickte auch schon in ein verwundertes Augenpaar.

Das Ziehen in Butters Magengegend machte sich wieder bemerkbar und beinahe zeitgleich verzog er leicht das Gesicht. Dass er das direkt gegenüber Kenny McCormick tat, war ihm herzlich egal. Es war schließlich sein Gesicht, sein Körper, _sein Drang_...

Auf eine Schlag doch verlegen glitt Butters Blick den orangefarbenen Parka hinab, bevor er mit beiden Händen nach dem Saum griff und leicht daran zupfte. Dabei schürzte er die Lippen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Es war, als müsste er nicht einmal etwas sagen. Als Butters den Blick wieder hob, erkannte er dieses altbekannte Blitzen in Kennys Augen und bevor er sich versah packte dieser sein Handgelenk und zog ihn, schnellen Schrittes durch den Flur huschend, mit sich. Butters konnte es kaum glauben, hörte nur, wie sein Herzschlag lauter wurde und zu einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke anschwoll. Glückshormone fluteten schon jetzt seinen Körper.

Es war irgendein leerstehender Raum im hinteren Teil der Schule, den Kenny sich aussuchte. Ein leerstehender Raum, den Butters bereits kannte. Er war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, manchmal allein, manchmal aber auch mit dem Jungen, der ihn auch heute wieder hier her verschleppt hatte. Der Raum hatte etwas vom wörtlich genommenen Begriff "Abstellkammer", da er vollgestellt war mit Stühlen, Tischen und anderem Kram, den die Schule nicht benötigte – im Moment zumindest. So viel Gerümpel hier auch herum stand, so hatte es doch eine sehr nützliche Funktion: Es dämpfte Geräusche!

Kenny drückte Butters etwas unsanft in den Raum, nur um dann hinter ihnen abzusperren. Wieder spürte er dieses Ziehen, diesmal viel stärker, als noch zuvor auf dem Flur. Dieses Mal schien es sich sogar in seinem Körper ausgebreitet zu haben und mit Erstaunen erkannte er, dass seine Finger zu kribbeln begannen.

Butters drehte sich dennoch um, als Kenny sich leise räusperte. Der Junge, dessen Gesicht noch immer von dichtem, orangefarbenem Stoff umgeben war, hatte angefangen, sich die Handschuhe auszuziehen und ließ diese, als er fertig war, achtlos auf einen nahen Tisch fallen. Den Reißverschluss seines Parkas jedoch ließ er unberührt.

Als er dann einen Schritt auf Butters zukam, lief diesem ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte etwas sagen, Kenny fragen, ob er seinen Parka noch öffnen würde, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Natürlich würde Kenny das nicht.

Das hier würde kein Kitzelkampf werden...

Im nächsten Moment stürzte sich Kenny auf Butters und riss ihn zu Boden. Sie landeten weich auf irgendeinem Matratzen-ähnlichen Gegenstand, aber Butters hatte kein Zeit, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, als sich Kennys geschickte Hände in seine Seiten gruben und begannen, ihn zu kitzeln. Automatisch versuchte er, das Lachen, das in ihm hochzukochen drohte, zu unterdrücken, aber der Sturz forderte seinen Tribut – er konnte sich nicht schnell genug auf die kitzelnden Hände konzentrieren. Und so brach er innerhalb weniger Sekunden in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"A-ahahahahaha! Kehehehehenny! Hyahahahahahahaha!"

Lachend wand er sich unter seinem Freund, so gut es ging, während sich kindliche Quietscher in sein sowieso schon sehr süßes Lachen mischten. Aus Reflex hob er die Arme und versuchte, Kenny an den Schultern von sich zu schieben. Das bewirkte aber nur, dass die langen Finger ungehindert in die nun ungeschützten Achseln schlüpfen konnten und Butters' Abwehr beinahe im Keim erstickten, da dieser, von einem stärkeren Lachanfall geschüttelt, die Arme sofort wieder an den Körper presste.

"Niiiihihihihihihi! Nihihichtahahaha! Nihihihicht dahahahaha!"

Kenny ließ sich nicht stoppen. Man sah es nicht, doch während er seine Finger noch ein klein wenig schneller hin und her bewegte und Butters damit ein lautes Quietschen entlockte, grinste er unter seinem Kragen breit. Butters konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr Kenny es tatsächlich genoss, den schmalen, sich vor Lachen windenden Körper unter sich zu haben. Auch, wenn da noch ein anderes, ungewollteres Gefühl mitschwang...

Kenny zog eine Hand unter Butters Arm hervor und stürzte sich damit sogleich auf den freien Bauch, piekte, krabbelte und zog immer enger werdende Kreise um die Bauchmitte. Natürlich versuchte Butters sofort, den Bauch einzuziehen, doch seine stetigen Lachanfälle und Kennys beschäftigte Hand unter seinem anderen Arm machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Auch wollte er die Beine anziehen, doch Kenny merkte dies rechtzeitig und setzte sich kurzerhand auf die zuckenden Oberschenkel.

"Kehehehehen ehehehehahahaha! Nihihihihihi nahahahain hahahahaha!"

Butters begann, unverständliches Zeug in sein Lachen hinein zu brabbeln und bewirkte damit, dass auch Kenny – gut gelaunt wie eh und je – zu kichern begann.

Schnell befreite er nun auch seine andere Hand, nur um im nächsten Augenblick Butters' Handgelenke zu packen und über dessen Kopf zu drücken. Butters, der nun etwas Luft schnappen konnte, versuchte zwar sofort, sich, noch immer kichernd, dagegen zu wehren, war jedoch zu schwach und ungeschickt für Kennys geübten Griff.

"H-halt! Wa-wahas has'du vor, Kehenny?", stotter-kicherte der Kleinere voller Anspannung und musste zusehen, wie Kennys freie Hand ungestört das hellblaue T-Shirt hoch schob. Allein die Vorstellung, was folgen würde, ließ Butters wieder in haltloses Gekicher verfallen.

"Kehenny... K-ken... nihicht, ich... bin so ki- Hiiiiiihihihihihihihihi!"

Kaum setzte Kenny auch nur einen Finger auf die weiche Bauchdecke, quietschte Butters laut auf und verfiel abermals in einen unglaublich niedlichen Kicheranfall. Er zuckte unter Kennys Finger unruhig hin und her, um den Finger dadurch vielleicht loswerden zu können, was eher das Gegenteil zur Folge hatte.

Grinsend und mit einer Engelsgeduld begann Kenny, Kreise zu ziehen. Immer enger wurden diese kitzligen Kreise um Butters' Bauchnabel, immer enger, immer näher, und dann...

Butters bäumte sich lachend auf, versuchte krampfhaft, seine Arme aus Kennys Todesgriff zu befreien, doch es nützte nichts. Seine Stimme war plötzlich eine Oktave höher gerutscht, doch das Quietschen mischte sich noch immer ununterbrochen in sie.

Da war es, das schlimmste und doch schönste Gefühl auf Erden. Flutete ihn, durchdrang ihn und machte ihn in diesem Moment, zwischen quälender Freude und spielerischem Leid, unsagbar glücklich!

Kenny machte noch einige Minuten weiter, wechselte von Stelle zu Stelle, von Gefühlshoch zu Gefühlshoch. Es war fast, als müsste er eine Person nur ansehen, um zu wissen, wo sie wie kitzelig war und wo ihre Schwachstellen lagen.

 _Er war der Meister._

Das dachte Butters, als er, schwer atmend, endlich von Kennys Körpergewicht befreit wurde und durch vor Erschöpfung halb geschlossene Augen zu seinem Freund hinauf sah. Sein Gesicht war total rot und neben den Augen durch die Lachtränen leicht aufgequollen, doch das Lächeln, das seine Lippen schmückte, war nicht nur eine Nachwirkung dieses – mehr als einseitigen – Kitzelkampfes. Es war echt, ebenso wie Butters' Dankbarkeit.

Mit den Lippen formte er ein Wort, das Kenny mit einem Nicken quittierte, bevor er Butters eine Hand hinhielt. Dieser ließ sich hochziehen, stand, auf wackeligen Beinen und mit noch immer schwerem Atem vor diesem besonderen Jungen. Im nächsten Moment fiel er ihm vor Freude um den Hals.

Das Ziehen in seinem Bauch war endlich verschwunden und was blieb war nichts Geringeres, als unbeschreibliche Wonne.


	4. Kapitel 4

Als Kenny die nun beinahe leere Cafeteria betrat, kam ihm – von dem angenehmen Geruch nach herzhafter Bratensoße einmal abgesehen – ein ziemlich verärgert aussehender Stan entgegen.

"Wo warst du, verdammt?", rief er Kenny entgegen, bevor er vor ihm stehen blieb, die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und schnaubend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. Er wirkte in diesem eigenartigen Moment unglaublich weiblich und erinnerte Kenny ein wenig an Stans Freundin Wendy, was ihm ein Grinsen auf die verdeckten Lippen zauberte.

Kenny war immer noch total gut drauf. Die Minuten mit Butters hatten ihm jegliche negativen Gedanken genommen und füllten ihn nun mit blanker Glückseligkeit. Daran konnte auch Stans wütender Gesichtsausdruck nichts ändern. Mit einer halbherzigen Entschuldigung und einem Schulterzucken trottete er einfach an ihm vorbei, nur um an ihrem gewohnten Tisch Kyle und Cartman sitzen zu sehen.

Cartman hatte die Zeit offensichtlich genutzt, um sich Butters' und Kennys Essen unter den Nagel zu reißen. Er saß Kyle gegenüber, den Blick fest auf den Pudding-Becher gerichtet, aus dem er gerade den letzten Rest heraus kratzte. Kyle saß mit dem Rücken zu Kenny und hatte anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, dass Stan diesen abgefangen hatte.

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen schlich sich Kenny näher, warf nur einen kurzen, warnenden Blick zurück zu Stan, bevor er, mit angehaltenem Atem hinter dem Jungen mit der grünen Mütze stehen blieb.

Kyle schrie erschrocken auf, als sich überraschend zwei Hände in seine Seiten gruben und ihm augenblicklich ein kitzliger Blitz durch den Körper schoss. Sofort griff er nach den Händen, doch die ließen schon wieder von ihm ab, während hinter ihm jemand gedämpft zu lachen begann. Als er sich umdrehte erkannte er Kenny, zu welchem nun auch Stan stieß, den resignierten Blick vor sich auf den Boden gerichtet.

In Wut und Scham gleichermaßen holte Kyle mit der zur Faust geballten Hand aus und versuchte Kenny zu schlagen, dieser wich allerdings geschickt aus und so landete der Schlag im Nichts, genauso wie Kyle, der den Halt verlor und von der Sitzbank kippte. Dann traf er den Boden.

Es war eines der vielen Male, in denen sie den so unschuldig wirkenden Kenny fluchen hörten, doch Kyle schenkte dem kein Interesse. Er ließ sich von Kenny auf die Beine helfen, revanchierte sich aber direkt, kaum dass er stand, mit einem festen Schlag gegen den orange-ummantelten Arm des Jungen, bevor er sich, mit rotem Kopf und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu Cartman drehte, der in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war und nun fast drohte, an seinem – eigentlich ja Kennys – Pudding zu ersticken. Kyle hätte es ihm wahrscheinlich irgendwie gewünscht, doch Stan war schnell genug hinter dem nervigen Jungen, um ihm mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen zwischen die Schulterblätter zu helfen. Hustend und doch noch lachend deutete Cartman mit einer zitternden Hand und dem ausgestreckten Finger auf Kyle.

"Wie... hahahaha wie nennt man e-einen Juden, der vom Stuhl fällt...?"

Die Pointe seines Witzes ging in einem weiteren Hustenanfall unter und Stan holte zu weiteren Schlägen aus, ließ es dann aber bleiben.

Währenddessen warf Kyle seinem eingemummelten Freund einen verärgerten Blick zu. Dieser beachtete jedoch immer noch nur Cartman und verzog bei dessen Lachen – schon ohne das Husten eine unangenehme Mischung aus Grunzen und Gackern – angewidert das Gesicht. Nach der Sache mit Butters schien das hier wie die Hölle. Er konnte es nicht einmal wirklich beschreiben.

Erst da bemerkte er Kyles Blick und mit geröteten Wangen gab er kichernd eine Entschuldigung von sich, während sich sein Arm wie von selbst hinter seinen Kopf bewegt hatte, wo er sich – natürlich unnötigerweise – durch seine Kapuze am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Es war sein Sehnen nach Rache, dass Kyle schließlich zum Handeln zwang. Während Cartman mit sich selbst und Stan mit Cartman beschäftigt war, ließ Kyle sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen und attackierte Kenny mit beiden Händen an den nun – _nur_ noch vom orangefarbenen Parka geschützen – Körperseiten und dem Bauch. Er hatte sich nicht viel von seiner Aktion erhofft, doch als seine Hände gerade in dem Moment abgefangen wurden, in dem seine Fingerspitzen den Stoff von Kennys Parka berührten, packte Kyle die Entrüstung. Er unterdrückte nur knapp eine aufgebrachte Äußerung. Dann sah er zu Kenny auf – und erstarrte.

In den dunklen Irden lag wieder dieses Glänzen, das Glänzen, dass er schon so lange kannte. Es war eine Weile her, dass er es so deutlich in den Augen seines Freundes hatte sehen können, doch nun, da es wieder da war, lief Kyle bei seinem Anblick ein kalter, verheißungsvoller Schauer über den Rücken.

Er schluckte, versuchte die Hände aus Kennys Griff zu befreien und versagte dabei ganz und gar. Panik packte ihn, sein Blick huschte suchend, flehend über Kennys unverdecktes Gesicht, bat um Gnade, aber sie wurde ihm verwehrt. Kennys festem, glanzvollem Blick ausgesetzt stand er da, schwer atmend, nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen oder gar weg zu gehen, das Herz schlug, nein, hämmerte ihm gegen die Innenseite seiner Brust. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Kribbeln auf seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihn – hätten es Kennys Augen allein nicht schon getan – in jeder Millisekunde _daran_ erinnerte.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, überhaupt nicht mehr lange, bis Kyle – genauso, wie es früher, Jahre vorher, gewesen war – wieder schutz- und hilflos vor seinem Freund liegen und dessen qualvollen Berührungen ausgeliefert sein würde. Und in diesem Moment, in denen nur diese zwei zu wissen schienen, was wirklich vorging, war nicht einmal klar, wessen Gedanke, wessen Bild das war, das in unausgesprochenen Worten zwischen ihnen in der Luft schwebte.

Als Kenny endlich Kyles Hände los ließ, zog dieser sie schnellstmöglich zu sich und schlang sie um seinen eigenen, kribbelnden Körper. Kenny bemerkte zuerst, dass sie von Stan beobachtet wurden, hob schnell die Hand und winkte kichernd in dessen Richtung, der daraufhin nur den Blick abwendete, weg von Kenny und hin zu seinem besten Freund Kyle.

Es war ein langer Moment, in dem sie sich anstarrten, aber so sehr der Andere es doch zu verheimlichen versuchte, erkannte Stan an den immer rötlicher werdenden Wangen des Rothaarigen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch er schwieg, wollte nicht riskieren, sich gegenüber Cartman zu verplappern, da er genau wusste, dass, wenn es um Kenny ging, nur wenige Probleme zur Auswahl standen.

Kenny, dessen Magen sich irgendwann dann doch knurrend zu Wort meldete, sah währenddessen trauernd auf seinen Pudding-Becher hinab, den Cartman inzwischen vollständig geleert hatte. Wann hatte er ihm nochmal erlaubt, sich an seinem Essen zu bedienen? Er wusste es nicht mehr – und zweifelte, wenn man ihn denn fragen würde, auch offen an, jemals seine Erlaubnis dazu gegeben zu haben. Das leise Quietschen der Cafeteria-Tür lenkte ihn zumindest davon ab, Cartman darauf anzusprechen, und belohnte ihn sogleich mit einem unglaublich niedlichen Ausdruck der Verlegenheit auf einem wohlbekannten Gesicht. Mit einem Lächeln, das man natürlich nicht sehen konnte, kam er auf den Jungen zu, der ihm, als sie sich nah genug waren, eine Dose Limonade und eine kleine Packung Kartoffelchips entgegenhielt.

"I-ich dachte, dass du hungrig sein k-könntest...", murmelte Butters leise, ohne Kennys Blick zu erwidern, und verschränkte die Finger hinter dem Rücken, nachdem Kenny ihm Dose und Tüte abgenommen hatte. Nur kurz sah er dem Älteren in die Augen, murmelte dann abermals ein "Danke für vorhin", und verschwand, mit noch viel rötlicherem Kopf, als zuvor, aus der Cafeteria.

Gott, war er süß!

Ohne auf die Blicke der Anderen oder Cartmans darauf folgende Äußerung über die angebliche Homosexualität von Stan und Kyle – "Hört auf, Kenny so anzuschmachten, ihr Schwuchteln ** _*_**!" – zu achten, setzte Kenny sich schließlich an ihren Tisch und aß, was Butters ihm gebracht hatte, natürlich so, dass man gerade so ein wenig mehr von seinem sonst verdeckten Gesicht sehen konnte. Ab und an warf er Kyle einen Blick zu, welcher daraufhin nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte – sie hatten sich alle wieder gesetzt und Stan hatte angefangen, sich mit Cartman zu streiten.

Kenny unterdrückte ein Lachen. Das würde ein Spaß werden.

* * *

 _ **~~~ ACHTUNG ~~~**_

 _ *****_ Alle Beleidigungen sind auf Basis der Serie South Park und **keinesfalls** meine eigenen Ansichten. Ich bin **weder** rassistisch, antisemitisch oder anderes, **noch** unterstütze ich Menschen mit diesen Meinungen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Es war später am Nachmittag, als Kyle etwas auffiel, was ihm nicht hätte auffallen sollen. Aber gerade deshalb war es ja so wichtig, dass er es bemerkte.

Es war in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, – die leider gerade erst begonnen hatte –, da sah Kyle von der zweiten Reihe aus, wie Stan und Kenny sich Briefe hin und her reichten. Natürlich machten sie das nur, wenn Mr. Garrison mal nicht hinschaute und stattdessen etwas an die Tafel schrieb, aber allein _dass_ sie es taten ließ Kyle für einen Moment an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit seiner Freunde zweifeln. Mr. Garrison war einer der Lehrer, der keinerlei Störungen in seinem Unterricht duldete – vorallem jetzt, da er nun endlich wieder als Lehrer arbeitete. Kyle wollte es nicht, aber er wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Mr. Garrison die Postgesellschaft in der ersten Reihe auffiel.

Davon einmal abgesehen, interessierte ihn in diesem Moment brennend, was Kenny und Stan sich schrieben. Immer wieder streckte der Rothaarige den Hals, neigte sich bedächtig nach vorne, um die krakelige Schrift entziffern zu können, doch da wurde der Zettel bereits wieder gefaltet und weitergereicht.

So ein Mist.

Er konnte zumindest an Stans rotem Gesicht und dessen leicht zitternden Händen erkennen, dass dieser wütend war – und das nicht wenig. Beinahe hätte Kyle einfach die Hand ausgestreckt und seinem besten Freund den Zettel vom Tisch geklaut, aber das traute er sich dann doch nicht.

Es war zum verrückt werden! Was sollte er nur tun?

Er verfluchte sich selbst nur wenige Sekunden nach diesem Gedanken, als er gerade den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete und dabei dem Blick von Mr. Garrison begegnete. Panik stieg in ihm auf, er wollte Stan warnen, Kenny warnen, konnte aber nicht, ohne selbst zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie er, mitten in dieser aussichtslosen Situation, nervös zwischen Kenny und Stan hin und her schaute – Mr. Garrison stand dabei einfach ungerührt vor der Tafel und folgte ebenfalls dem hitzigen Briefwechsel.

"Stan Marsh und Kenneth McCormick!", dröhnte schließlich Mr. Garrisons Stimme durch den Raum und augenblicklich vergaßen die beiden Jungen ihre Zwistigkeiten. Kyle konnte ihre Gesichtsausdrücke nur vermuten, war sich aber sicher, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur an ein Lächeln gedacht hätte.

"Würden Sie uns wohl verraten, was Sie da tun?", wollte Mr. Garrison nun wissen, stemmte dabei erwartungsvoll die Hände in die Seiten. Stan war der Erste, der etwas hervor brachte.

"Wir, ähm... wir haben uns nur ü-über Ihren Unterricht unterhalten. A-also ich habe Kenny etwas erklärt, weil... Doch wirklich, auch wenn Sie so schauen! Ich habe ihm etwas erklärt, was er nicht ganz verstanden hat!" Er redete sich so in Rage, dass Kyle in Mr. Garrisons Gesicht erkennen konnte, wie er langsam begann, Stans Ausrede zu glauben.

Am Ende seiner Ausführung hob Mr. Garrison bedächtig die Hand an sein Kinn.

"Ach, haben Sie das?", fragte er, sah nachdenklich ins Nichts, dann blinzelte er und blickte im nächsten Moment zu Kenny. "Dann können Sie, Mr. McCormick, mir doch sicher sagen, _was_ sie nicht verstanden haben."

Kyles Nervosität stieg wieder. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Kenny Stans Worten überhaupt gefolgt war. Aber als er dessen Haltung sah, dass er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt hatte, ahnte er nichts Gutes.

"Ach kommen Sie schon, Mr. Garrison", murmelte Kenny da durch seinen Kragen hindurch. "Als ob Ihr Unterricht so interessant wäre."

Das hatte gesessen!

Kyle konnte den imaginären Schlag spüren, konnte sehen, wie Mr. Garrisons Gesicht rot wurde und wie er sich zur Beherrschung zwang – was nicht für seine Stimme galt.

"Na, wenn Sie das so sehen, dann können Sie dieses Thema heute Nachmittag beim Nachsitzen lernen! Aber vorher", er hastete zu seinem Schreibtisch, kramte in den Schubladen und ließ dann einen großen Stapel Blätter auf die Tischplatte knallen, "schreiben wir einen Test! Und dann werde ich mir persönlich ansehen, ob Sie, Mr. Marsh, in der Lage dazu sind, ihrem lernunwilligen Freund etwas beizubringen!"

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse und auch Kyle konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Einen Test. Jetzt mussten sie wirklich einen Test schreiben. Und Kenny musste Nachsitzen.

Kyle hob den Blick und musterte Stans Hinterkopf, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. War das vielleicht Absicht gewesen? Hatte Stan – der Kenny ja gut genug kannte – genau diese Situation herbeiführen wollen und dabei Kennys vorlaute Art für sich benutzt? Kyle lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, und das nicht nur wegen der Test-Aufgaben, die ihm ins Auge sprangen, als ihm Mr. Garrison seinen Test auf den Platz legte. War sein bester Freund wirklich so berechnend und böse?

 _ **~~~ Später ~~~**_

Als Kyle am Nachmittag nach Hause kam, hatte ihn diese Frage immer noch nicht losgelassen. Ohne auf seine Eltern zu achten trottete er gedankenverloren durch das Haus, verweigerte das gemeinsame Essen und verschwand, die Treppe hinauf, in sein Zimmer. Seine Eltern kamen nicht auf die Idee, ihm zu folgen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Stan wirklich so böse sein sollte. Er mochte sich in all den Jahren verändert haben – wie jeder von ihnen – aber dass er so geworden sein sollte, konnte Kyle nicht glauben. Dafür hätte es doch einen Grund geben müssen...

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Briefe, Stans vor Wut rotes Gesicht, seine zitternden Hände. Es hatte einen Grund gegeben! Und den hatte Kyle immer wieder gerade so um Sekundenbruchteile verpasst.

Er kniff die Augen zu und seine Hände ballte sich unter seinem Kopf zu Fäusten.

Verdammt!

Hätte er nur entziffert, was sie sich geschrieben hatten. Vielleicht hätte er den Streit schlichten und Kenny vor dem Nachsitzen retten können. Aber das war ja nicht sein einziges Problem... Wie hatte es überhaupt zu so einem Streit kommen? Er war doch die ganze Zeit bei ihnen gewesen. Wie hatte ihm so etwas Wichtiges entgehen können?

Er schluckte, schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

War... es seine Schuld gewesen...?

"Kyle."

Er schreckte hoch und riss die Augen auf, als er so unvermittelt angesprochen wurde. Neben seinem Bett stand sein kleiner Bruder, Ike, und sah ihn auffordernd an. "Kyle, lass uns Videospiele spielen."

Für einen Moment war er überfordert, seine Gedanken rasten, dann räusperte er sich.

"Jetzt nicht, Ike", murmelte er, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss. "Ich bin gerade beschäftigt. Vielleicht nachher."

Er erwartete, seinen Bruder wieder aus dem Raum gehen zu hören, doch es blieb still. Leicht genervt wollte er ihn darauf hinweisen, die Zimmertür zu schließen, da knarrte ebendiese bereits leise und Kyle entspannte sich merklich. Jetzt konnte er sich wieder mit der Frage seiner Schuld beschäftigen... davon einmal abgesehen, ob er das wirklich wollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder tief in seine Gedanken versunken war. Gleichzeitig zog ihn die entstandene Müdigkeit des Tages in einen unentrinnsamen Schlaf, traumlos und heiß.

Es war beinahe schon ein Wunder, dass er bemerkte, dass sich seine Matratze in der Mitte senkte, aber erst, als sich ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Gewicht auf ihm platzierte, schaffte er es, die schweren Augen zu öffnen, und erkannte im Halbdunkel seines Zimmers... Ike. Er saß seelenruhig auf der Hüfte seines Bruders und sah auf diesen hinunter, während Kyle sich den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelte.

"Wa... wa-was? Was ist los...?", murmelte er verschlafen, bevor er die Augen zu kniff und weit zu gähnen begann, sodass sein Körper sich dabei streckte.

Plötzlich wurde dieses Gähnen abrupt unterbrochen und Kyle stieß einen quietschenden Laut aus, gefolgt von einem Kicheranfall, als die Hand, die ihm in die Seite geknufft hatte, dort auf seinem T-Shirt liegen blieb. Er riss die Augen auf und erblickte dieses hämische Grinsen in Ikes Gesicht, dass er so hasste. Augenblicklich begann er, schneller zu atmen, und sein Herz raste in seiner Brust.

"I-ike!", stotterte er, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. "Wa-was machst du da-dahaha?"

Sein Körper zitterte unter Ikes unbeweglichen Händen – die Andere hatte er gerade dazugelegt – und ein weiterer Kicheranfall erschütterte ihn. Er dachte daran, seine Arme an seine Körperseiten zu senken, doch als er dazu ansetzte, ließ Ike drohend seine Finger zucken. Kyle kicherte stärker.

"Wahahas wihihils' du?"

Das Grinsen in Ikes Gesicht wurde breiter und mit einem Mal beugte er sich tiefer, ganz nah zu Kyle, und wisperte ihm entgegen: "Videospiele spielen."

Im nächsten Moment fing er an, Kyles Oberkörper zu kitzeln, seine flinken Finger krabbelten und kneteten die bedeckten Körperseiten auf und ab.

"Ikiiiiahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kyle war sofort in haltloses Gelächter ausgebrochen, wandt sich nun wild unter seinem Bruder, ohne Aussicht auf Flucht oder Rettung. Sein Lachen war schrill und schon jetzt schwang die Verzweiflung darin. Er war einfach viel zu kitzelig für diese Welt!

"Eikihihibihihittehe... stohohohahahahahaha!"

Er hatte reflexartig die Arme an den Körper gezogen, doch das half ihm nun auch nicht mehr. Er wurde so sehr von seinem Lachkrampf geschüttelt, dass er seinen Bruder nicht hätte von sich schieben können – ganz zu schweigen davon, ob seine Hände lange genug an dessen Körper gelegen hätten.

"Stohohohop... gnahahahahahadebihittehehehe..."

"Stop?", kicherte Ike nur und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger auf den hilflosen Körper seines Bruders, "Bitte? Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

Kyle schrie auf, raste in den nächsten Lachanfall, ohne auch nur eine Chance darauf gehabt zu haben, sich zu beherrschen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Bauch schmerzte und Ikes Finger wollten einfach nicht stoppen!

"Ahahalles... Wahahasduhuwihihillst...!"

"Wirklich alles?", schnurrte der Jüngere interessiert. Er kostete die Situation noch ein wenig aus, bis er wirklich damit aufhören würde – zu Kyles Leidwesen.

"Jahahaha... Jahahahabihihittehehehe... Ahahalles...!"

Das schien ihm zu reichen. Beinahe sofort nahm er die Hände von seinem Bruder und stieg von dessen Hüfte herunter. Mit den Worten "Dann sehen wir uns gleich zum Spielen im Wohnzimmer", verabschiedete er sich und huschte aus dem Raum – nicht ohne die Zimmertür hinter sich offen zu lassen.

Kyle lag keuchend in seinem Bett und wischte sich, als er endlich wieder Kraft in den Armen zu haben schien, den Schweiß und die Lachtränen vom Gesicht und aus den Augen. Dann quälte er sich aus dem Bett und folgte seinem Bruder, gezwungenermaßen, ins Wohnzimmer. Die Sache mit Stan und Kenny war vergessen – für den Moment zumindest.

 _ **~~~ Anderswo ~~~**_

Er hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, die vergangen war, seit er Zuhause angekommen war, doch als seine Eltern nach ihm riefen, fühlte er sich aus einem langen, unerholsamen Schlaf erweckt. Immer noch etwas benommen stolperte er die Treppenstufen zum Wohnzimmer hinab, wo seine Eltern – beschäftigt, wie sie eben waren – in Richtung Haustür deuteten. Er trottete die letzten Schritte zur Tür, gähnte einmal genüsslich, und öffnete sie dann.

"Hey, Stan."

Kaum hatte er _diese_ Worte von _dieser_ Stimme gehört, war er hellwach. Die Müdigkeit, die ihn – komischerweise – auf dem Heimweg erfasst hatte, war augenblicklich verschwunden. Stattdessen starrte er, mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Entsetzen, in das vermummte Gesicht vor sich. Er kam nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen. Kenny war schneller.

"Payback~"

Es war nur dieses eine, lieblich gesäuselte Wort, doch es jagte Stan einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Seine erste Reaktion war es, die Tür zu zu donnern. Pech nur, dass Kenny bereits so weit im Türrahmen gestanden hatte, dass die Tür an seinen Schuhen abprallte und sofort wieder aufschwang. Stans zweiter Instinkt: Flucht.

Die Rufe seiner Eltern waren ihm egal, genauso wie die Frage, wer die Haustür schloss oder wie lange Kenny noch dort unten stehen bleiben würde. Wichtig war nur, so schnell und weit wie möglich von ihm weg zu kommen!

Also rannte er in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und drückte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Jetzt hieß es warten... Und er hoffte bei Gott, oder wem auch immer, dass er jetzt keinen Fehler beging.


	6. Kapitel 6

"Kehenniiiihihihi... St-tohohohop..."

Er quietschte, lachte, stotterte ungehalten, während sein Körper sich unter den Fingern des Anderen krümmte und wandte, wie ein Fisch auf dem Land. Immer wieder schnappte er nach Luft, aber Kenny war zu gut darin, diese Momente abzupassen und genau dann noch eins und _noch eins_ draufzusetzen, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Wie war er nochmal in diese Situation gekommen?

Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann hatte alles angefangen, mit dem Streit am Nachmittag.

Stan war dieser eine Moment zwischen Kenny und Kyle in der Cafeteria keineswegs entgangen. Genausowenig wie die angespannte Haltung des Letzteren, die sich sogar noch verschlimmert hatte, wann immer sich die Blicke der Beiden danach begegnet waren. Stan hatte gewusst, dass es nur einen Grund für so eine Situation geben konnte. Und er hatte sich dazu entschieden, Kenny auf den Kopf zu zu sagen, dass er nichts davon hielt, dass er Kyle beschützen wollte und würde. Und das tat er. Durch einen Brief. In Garrisons Unterricht.

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sein Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war. Und ja, vielleicht hatte er unbewusst – oder auch nicht – Kennys vorlaute Art ausgenutzt, um ihm eins reinzuwürgen. Ja, vielleicht hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen... Aber was war denn schon dabei?! Die beiden hatten ihre Strafe bekommen, es war Gerechtigkeit. Und Stan wusste, dass Mr. Garrison es wie er sah... Was dabei war, hatte er Stunden später erfahren, als Kenny vor seiner Haustür aufgetaucht war...

Ja, das stimmte. Das war der Gedanke gewesen, nachdem er gesucht hatte: Was passiert war, nachdem er Kenny die Tür geöffnet hatte...

 _ **~~~ Zuvor ~~~**_

Er war in sein Zimmer gerannt und stand nun, die Hände fest in die Türklinke gekrallt, an seine Zimmertür gedrückt. Er hielt den Atem an, versuchte, über das Dröhnen seines Herzschlages in seinen Ohren hinweg, zu hören, ob Kenny sich näherte. Unten vernahm er mehrere Stimmen, er hörte, wie die Haustür zu ging und dann Schritte die Treppen hinauf kamen. Angespannt lauschte er darauf, wie sie näher kamen, Schritt für Schritt, und dann vor seiner Tür innehielten.

Natürlich war alles nur ein Spiel. Kitzeln war nur ein Spiel. Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass Kenny auch Ernst machen konnte. Von all den Menschen, die Stan kannte, war Kenny ausnahmslos die einzige Person, bei der dieses Spiel nicht nur ein Spiel war. Und das war schon so, seit sie klein waren.

Mit einem Mal spürte er ein Gewicht auf der Türklinke, ein Gewicht, dass diese herunter drückte und sie Stans Fingern beinahe entgleiten ließ. Ruckartig drückt er sie wieder nach oben, bevor es ihm bewusst wurde: Er hatte Kenny gerade verraten, wo er sich befand.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und mit aller Kraft presste er seine Hände von unten gegen die Türklinke. Es war aussichtslos. Er hatte nicht erwartet, das Kenny stärker sein würde, als er, aber er war definitiv im Vorteil. Und bevor er sich versah, lag die Türklinke im Anschlag.

Stans Körper bebte vor Anstrengung, als er sich, mit allem was er hatte, gegen die Tür presste. Er hatte noch nicht verloren. Er konnte Kenny noch von sich fernhalten. Er durfte nur keinen Fehler machen!

Stan konnte die Tür knarren hören, als Kenny sich nun seinerseits auf der anderen Seite dagegen drückte. Ein kleiner Spalt entstand zwischen Tür und Rahmen, nicht einmal breit genug, um den kleinen Finger hindurch zu schieben, aber ausreichend, um die Stimme des Anderen klar und deutlich zu vernehmen.

 _Mach jetzt bloß keinen Fehler, Stan!_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Wenn du jetzt einen Fehler machst, ist es vorbei!_

Es war nicht die Angst vor dem Kitzeln, oder die Angst vor Kenny. Vielleicht die Angst vor dessen geübten, erbarmungslosen Händen. Aber ganz sicher die Angst davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Er hasste es nicht, gekitzelt zu werden. Ja, oft war es sogar ganz lustig. Nur waren die Kitzelkämpfe, die er in der letzten Zeit ausgetragen hatte, immer mit Kyle gewesen, was bedeutete, dass Stan gewonnen hatte. Er hatte eine – deutlich höhere – Chance gehabt und sie genutzt. Es war sein körperlicher Vorteil, seine Stärke, seine definitiv niedrigere Kitzligkeit, als die von Kyle. Es war Spaß gewesen und er hatte sich wohl gefühlt. Bei seinem besten Freund konnte er sich fallen lassen.

Aber das jetzt war ganz anders. Es würde ganz anders werden... Nein, es durfte nicht so weit kommen!

"Stan~"

Das Säuseln des Anderen ließ ihn einmal mehr erschaudern. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen, das wusste er... Dagegen machen konnte er trotzdem nichts...

"Stell dir vor", begann Kenny leise durch den Spalt zu flüstern und auch, wenn sein Mund verdeckt war und die Worte nur gedämpft durch den Stoff drangen, konnte Stan ihn doch perfekt verstehen. Er versuchte, die Worte zu ignorieren, auszublenden. Er wollte sich nichts vorstellen. Er durfte nicht! Er durfte... nicht... zuhören...!

"Wie wäre es wohl... wenn Cartman oder der Rest der Schule von deiner... Empfindlichkeit erfahren würden?"

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, sein Gehirn verarbeitete diese Vorstellung von ganz allein!

Ihm schoss ein Bild durch den Kopf, wie er in der Schule lag, umgeben von all den Schülern, hilflos lachend und sich windend, während Kenny, oder Kyle, – oder Cartman, wenn es ganz schlimm kam! – auf ihm saß und ihn kitzelte.

Das wäre... schrecklich!

Sein Leben wäre vorbei! Er würde sich nie wieder in der Schule blicken lassen können. Er würde auch nicht mehr das Haus verlassen können. Vielleicht musste er sogar umziehen! Und trotzdem würde es ihn überall auf der Welt einholen...

Zu spät riss er sich von diesem Gedanken los und wurde im selben Moment von den Füßen gerissen, als Kenny mit einem beherzten Schub die Tür aufstieß. Stan stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, doch dieser wurde je unterbrochen, als er schmerzhaft auf seinem Hintern landet. Der Schmerz wischte jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, ließ ihn für wenige Sekunden weder denken, noch irgendetwas tun. Er konnte nur innehalten, stumm und zusammengekrümmt, wie er war, bis ein tiefes Einatmen auch seinen Geist zurück zu holen schien.

Das Erste, was er sah, als er den Kopf hob, waren Kennys Augen, die ihn besorgt ansahen. Er spürte die Hand des vor ihm hockenden Jungen an seinem Oberarm, hörte dessen sanfte, beruhigende Stimme und entspannte sich für einen Moment, bis der Schmerz langsam abgeklungen war.

"Alles wieder okay?", wollte Kenny wissen und Stan, dessen Kopf immer noch wie leer gefegt war, hörte noch einmal in sich hinein, bevor er zögerlich nickte.

"Ja, denke schon..."

"Perfekt!"

Die Freude in Kennys Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Erst war Stan noch etwas verwirrt, doch als die andere Hand des Jungen seine andere Schulter berührte, packte ihn die Erinnerung mit solch einer Kraft, das er sich augenblicklich zu wehren begann.

"Nein! Nicht!", schrie er, schlug Kennys Hände von sich und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch sein Freund – auch wenn er momentan wohl er sein Feind war – war schneller. Blitzschnell stand er über ihm, Stans Hände fest im Griff, die Beine links und rechts von den Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen. Dann lehnte er sich vor und drückte Stan, trotz seines Widerstandes, mit einer Leichtigkeit zu Boden, die seinesgleichen suchte.

Stan schrie immer noch, als Kenny bereits auf seinem Bauch saß und ihn von oben herab ansah. Schließlich seufzte er genervt in seinen Kragen und drückte Stan im nächsten Moment die behandschuhte Hand auf den Mund. Stans Schrei erstickte im braunen Stoff.

Vor Aufregung zitternd und mit großen Augen starrte er zu Kenny hinauf, beinahe komplett in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. Kenny fühlte sich erstaunlich schwer an, für seine Größe und seinen doch eigentlich so schlanken Körper. Dennoch glaubte Stan, ihn von sich herunter werfen zu können, wenn er sich nur etwas anstrengte... und den richtigen Moment abpasste. Aber soweit war es noch nicht.

Kenny, der ihn die ganze Zeit über gemustert hatte, legte nun den Kopf schief, hob eine Augenbraue und fragte: "Kann ich die Hand runter nehmen?"

Als Stan langsam nickte, zog er tatsächlich die Hand vom Gesicht des Anderen. Keine Sekunde später begann dieser, ihn vollzuquatschen.

"Kenny, geh von mir runter! Das bringt doch nichts, was du hier tust!"

Ohne auf die Worte seines Freundes zu achten begann Kenny, sich die braunen Handschuhe auszuziehen, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe. Stan wusste nicht, ob er damit versuchte, ihn zu reizen, aber es funktionierte perfekt. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, als Kenny die Handschuhe endlich zur Seite legte.

"K-kenny!", rief er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zu bröckeln begann. "Verdammt! I-ich hab' das doch gar nicht gewollt! Du... W-willst du mich wirklich deshalb verprügeln?!"

Kennys Augen wurden groß und verwirrt lehnte er sich etwas zurück. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, begann wild zu stottern und hob beschwichtigend die Hände vor den Körper.

"Das... d-das wollte ich doch gar nicht!"

Aber das war es, auf was Stan gesetzt hatte: Kenny so aus der Fassung zu bekommen, dass dieser freiwillig das Feld räumte. Dumm nur, dass Stan ausgerechnet in diesem wichtigen Moment sein Gesicht nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten auffällig nach oben, sein Pokerface zerbrach direkt vor Kennys Augen. Seine letzte Hoffnung... er hatte sie selbst verspielt.

Resigniert ließ Kenny die Arme sinken und starrte mit bleichem Gesicht auf Stan hinab.

"Du weißt es..."

Die Panik packte ihn und er versuchte, schnell etwas zu sagen, um sich doch noch zu retten. Aber in dem Moment, in dem er den Mund öffnete, packten Kennys Hände seine Seiten.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und ein eigenartig abgehacktes Geräusch entsprang seiner Kehle. Sein Herz begann, in seiner Brust zu rasen, das Pochen hörte er laut und deutlich in seinen Ohren.

Kenny über ihm gluckste belustigt.

"Kitzlig?", neckte er und bewegte seine Finger langsam über Stans Seiten. "Keine Sorge, ich bin vorsichtig."

Stan kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und strengte sich an, die kitzligen Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Zu seinem Überraschung funktionierte das erstaunlich gut. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Möglichkeit, das hier zu beenden!

Er war früher schon sehr kitzlig gewesen. Überall, um genau zu sein. Aber irgendwie hatte das über die Jahre nachgelassen, auch wenn das nicht für alle Stellen galt. Heute war ein Großteil seines Körpers relativ unempfindlich, wenn man nicht genau mit dem richtigen Druck und der richtigen Geschwindigkeit kitzelte – eine Fähigkeit, die Kyle zu seinem Leidwesen nicht besaß.

Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, woran es lag, aber als Kenny ihn an den Seiten zu kitzeln begann, war das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nicht dessen Berührungen verschuldet. Er schaffte es sogar, wenn auch unter Mühe, sich etwas zu entspannen und das Grinsen nahm einen spöttischen Ton an.

"So ein Pech aber auch...", grinste er Kenny selbstsicher entgegen. Er konnte in dem zur Hälfte vermummten Gesicht Zweifel aufblitzen sehen, was sein Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ. "Tut mir ja leid für dich, aber das wird nichts."

Das war er! Der Moment, auf den er gewartet hatte!

Ruckartig riss er die Arme nach oben und packte Kennys Schultern, stemmte die Beine hoch und drehte sich mit Schwung zur Seite...

Er hatte erwartet, Kenny so aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu können – schließlich war er ja gerade auf Stans Seiten konzentriert –, es kam jedoch anders.

Kenny hatte _erwartet_ , dass Stan zu einem letzten, verzweifelten Fluchtversuch ansetzen würde. Noch schlimmer, er hatte es vielleicht sogar _geplant_.

Sein Körper mochte sich in den ersten Millisekunden mitbewegt haben, doch mit den Beinen bremste er die Drehung gekonnt. Im selben Moment verschwanden seine Hände unter Stans Armen.

"Aaaaiiik!"

Er stieß einen unglaublich weiblichen klingenden Schrei aus, als ein kitzliger Stromschlag durch seinen Körper raste. Hätte er Zeit dazu gehabt, hätte er sich für einen Moment der Scham hingegeben, stattdessen presste er die Arme zurück an seine Seiten, doch da konnte er Kenny bereits nicht mehr aufhalten.

"N-nicht Kehehehenniiihihihihihi..."

Die Finger des Anderen, begannen, sich unter seinen Armen zu bewegen, und sofort verfiel Stan in einen Kicheranfall, zuckte unkontrolliert hin und her. Die Selbstsicherheit, die ihn zuvor erfüllt hatte, war komplett verschwunden.

"Woheheheheherhahahaha... wohoheheherwahahaisuhuhuhu..."

Er konnte Kenny kichern hören, während er selbst mit zuckenden Armen nach den Unterarmen seines Angreifers griff und er sich in den orangefarbenen Stoff krallte.

Selbst, wenn er gerade wirklich über anderes – nämlich eine Flucht! – hätte nachdenken sollen, drängte ihn doch irgendetwas zu der Frage, die er, dank seines Kicherns, kaum richtig stellen konnte. Oh man! Woher verdammt wusste Kenny von der Empfindlichkeit seiner Achselhöhlen? Und... wenn er das wusste, kannte er dann auch...

Kenny machte nicht die Anstalten, auf seine Frage zu antworten. Er kitzelte einfach ungerührt weiter... und machte Stan damit verrückt!

Dessen Kichern hatte sich inzwischen in lautes, schallendes Lachen verwandelt. Langsam aber sicher kam er an die Grenze des für ihn psychisch Ertragbaren. Und, bei Gott oder wem auch immer, er wollte sie nicht überschreiten!

"Kehehehahahahahalthahaha..."

Er wusste, dass Kenny genau darauf abzielte, versuchte dennoch, ihn zu stoppen. Es musste aufhören. Und zwar schnell! Er musste damit aufhören... und zwar bevor Stan die Kontrolle verlor, die er noch glaubte, zu besitzen.

Plötzlich ließ der Junge von ihm ab. Erleichtert schnappte Stan nach Luft, mit rotem Kopf und auf seiner verschwitzten Stirn klebenden Haarstähnen sah er sich keuchend um, Kenny machte keine Anstalten, von ihm runter zu gehen.

Auch Kenny sah nicht aus, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls leicht gerötet und blonde Strähnen waren unter seiner Kapuze zum Vorschein gekommen. Außerdem war sein Parka bei all dem hin und her nach oben gerutscht und entblößte eine schmale Linie blasser Haut an seinem Bauch, die er nicht zu verstecken versuchte.

Stan wurde dieser Anblick jedoch nicht gegönnt. Kenny packte mit der der rechten Hand Stans rechtes Handgelenk und nach nur einem kurz anhaltenden Widerstand drückte er dieses bereits über den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Wa-s hast du vor...?", brachte er hervor und versuchte, seine Hand zurück zu ziehen, was nicht möglich war. Er begann wieder stärker unter dem Anderen zu zittern, in Erwartung eines neuen Angriffs, der kommen sollte, jedoch sanfter, als erwartet.

Wortlos legte Kenny zwei Finger seiner freien Hand an Stans Ellenbogen und ließ diese dann langsam abwärts gleiten. Stan erschauderte bei dieser weichen und doch so folternden Berührung, begann sogar direkt wieder zu kichern und zu zucken.

"Hö-hör ahauf..."

Abwehrend stieß er mit der freien Hand gegen die von Kenny, merkte aber schnell, dass er es sich selbst nur schlimmer machte, da die Finger nur noch unkontrollierterer auf seiner empfindlichen Haut umher sprangen und somit mehr und mehr kitzlige Blitze durch seinen Oberkörper zucken ließen. Und bevor er sich versah glitten Kennys lange Finger bereits durch die sensible Vertiefung.

Er unterdrückte einen spitzen Schrei, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass gleich darauf wieder dieses tiefe, herzhafte Lachen aus ihm heraus brach. Er zuckte wie wild unter diesen quälenden Berührungen, packte die kitzelnde Hand und war trotzdem nicht in der Lage, sie weg zu schieben.

Ungerührt strich Kenny weiter durch die Vertiefung, bis er am unteren Rand angekommen war, wo die Rippen begann, und den gleichen Weg zurück nahm. Dann fing er an, jeden Zentimeter der Mulde zu kraulen, bis er eine ganz besonders kitzlige Stelle direkt zwischen Arm und dem herunter gerutschten Ärmel fand, und sich darauf konzentrierte.

Das war Stans Todesurteil.

Schlagartig veränderte sich sein Lachen und wurde eine Nuance höher, quietschiger, haltloser. Augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht knallrot und er presste sich die freie Hand auf den Mund, um die Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die sich über seine Lippen zwangen. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinen Bauch aus, er merkte es kaum.

Gott, war ihm das peinlich! Es mochte nur Kenny anwesend sein, doch das reichte aus, um die Verlegenheit in seinem Kopf pulsieren zu lassen, wie ein zweites, heiß brennendes Herz. Er hasste dieses Lachen! Er hasste es so sehr! Es passte doch gar nicht zu ihm und doch war es seines, er nicht in der Lage, es jemals loszuwerden. Wieso war er mit so etwas gestraft? Warum musste ausgerechnet er so ein eigenartiges, quietschendes und peinliches Lachen haben?

Nun, hier war er, der Punkt, an dem alles begonnen und geendet hatte. Ungefragt überschritt Stan ihn.

Er hatte sich in ein lachendes Bündel verwandelt, mit feurigen Wangen und Lachtränen in den Augen, die seine Haut benetzten. Sein Körper bebte in kitzligen Ekstasen und je länger Kenny ihn berührte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Er hatte angefangen, sich in die Hand zu beißen, was sein quietschiges Lachen jedoch auch nicht stoppen konnte. Stattdessen schmeckte er seine eigene Haut und bezweifelte – insofern er soetwas in seinem Zustand überhaupt noch konnte – nicht, dass sich bald ein metallischer Geschmack dazu gesellen würde.

Kenny währenddessen schien die Situation sehr zu genießen. Er kraulte in langsamen Bewegungen über die glatte Haut, ließ seine Finger dann wieder wie Spinnen darüber tanzen, um sie dann für einen Moment tief in Höhlen zu drücken und im Anschluss wieder von vorne zu beginnen. Dass Stans Verlegenheit über sein Lachen ihn davon abhielt, sich all zu sehr gegen Kenny zu wehren, kam diesem sehr zu Gute und er grinste breit unter seinem Kragen – unter dem es in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich heiß geworden war.

Er schwitze, beinahe genauso wie Stan, jedoch auch wegen einer anderen Sachen. Selbst wenn er sich nur hatte rächen wollen, für die Situation, in die der Andere ihn geritten hatte, und für das Nachsitzen, kam er nicht umhin, wieder dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu spüren, während sich Stan in Lachanfälle unter ihm wand. Dazu kam, dass sich dessen Bewegungen durch ihre Position direkt auf Kennys Unterleib übertrugen.

Kenny wurde umso heißer, sein Gesicht glühte.

Stan wusste nicht, wann er darauf kam, aber irgendwann schoss ihm ein Bild durch den Kopf. Anfangs konnte er es nicht fassen, zu stark waren die äußeren Gefühle, Kennys kitzelnde Hände trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn!

Dann, ja dann fasste er es plötzlich, riss es an sich, so nah, dass es ihn vollkommen zu erfüllen drohte und ihm für einen winzigen, ewig erscheinenden Augenblick die Luft nahm. In eben diesem Augenblick fasste er den Entschluss, noch nicht aufzugeben. Nur diese eine Chance hatte er noch, um nicht ganz Kennys Gnade ausgeliefert zu sein. Nur... die... Eine...!

Er entriss seinen Zähnen die linke Hand, immer noch lachend, bevor er damit neben sich auf den Boden schlug und seine Finger in die langen Teppichfransen krallte. Kenny würdigte sie nur eines kurzen Blickes, ehe er sich wieder den für ihn wichtigeren Dingen zuwand.

Das war sein Fehler.

Ohne auch nur noch einen Moment zu zögern, glitt Stans freie Hand zu Kennys Hüfte und drückte seine Finger in die freiliegende, ungeschützte Haut.

Kenny zuckte zusammen und beugte sich reflexartig nach vorne, dämpfte den erschrockenen Aufschrei, des seiner Kehle entsprungen war. Das Gefühl an seinem Bauch war so plötzlich gekommen und so intensiv, dass er, ohne darüber nachzudenken, den rechten Arm zurück an den Körper gezogen hatte, um sich zu schützen. Doch Stans Finger arbeiteten einfach weiter, pieksten und knufften sanft in die Haut, bewegten seinen Gegner dazu, sich in Kaskaden aus kitzligen Empfindungen weiter zusammen zu krümmen, bis sein zitternder Körper – geschüttelt von Kennys sanftem Kichern – mit dem Kopf auf Stans Brust liegen blieb.

Kenny war nicht kitzliger als Stan, daran lag es nicht, aber sein Körper war über die Jahre empfindlich geblieben, während Stan es irgendwie geschafft hatte, seine Kitzligkeit weitestgehend loszuwerden. Ein Vorteil für ihn und nun ein umso größerer Nachteil für Kenny. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, was Stan mit seiner freien Hand tat. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen. Er hatte sich zu sehr von seinen Trieben ablenken lassen. Das war die Strafe für seine Unaufmerksamkeit.

Aber so leicht ließ er es nicht auf sich sitzen. Er hatte die linke Hand immer noch unter Stans Arm und begann dort wieder, ihn zu kitzeln, was den Körper unter ihn abermals zum Beben und Winden brachte. Auch die beiden anderen, freien Hände fanden schnell Plätze, an denen sie arbeiten konnten. Kennys Hände in Stans Achseln ließen diesen wieder in die ihn verlegen machenden, wunderschönen Lachkrämpfe verfallen, während dessen Finger unter Kennys Parka krochen, mit zuckenden, unkontrollierten Bewegungen seine Seiten hinauf und hinab kitzelten und schlussendlich die hervorstehenden Hüftknochen massierten, was Kenny seinerseits auch nicht gerade kalt ließ.

Besonders Stans Finger an seiner Leistengegend machten ihm zu schaffen. Kitzlige Blitze schienen von den fremden Fingern aus in alle Richtungen zu schießen, hoch in Kennys Zwerchfell und gleichzeitig direkt in seinen Schoß, wo seine Hose schnell verdächtig enger wurde.

 _Fuck!_

Er wusste, er musste das hier so schnell wie möglich beenden, wenn er keine unangenehme Situation heraufbeschwören wollte, doch der Mangel an Atemluft und die währenden Bewegungen der fremden Hände machten es ihm beinahe unmöglich, etwas zu sagen. Sein Lachen wurde tiefer, immer wieder unterbrochen von unkontrollierbaren Keuchern. Als er dann ein Stöhnen gerade so unterdrücken konnte, wurde es ihm zu viel.

Er hörte einfach auf, zog, auf Stans Verständnis hoffend, die Hände unter dessen Armen hervor und griff damit nach den Händen des Anderen, stotternd und lachend, kaum verständlich hinter dem dicken Kragenstoff. Stan verstand ihn – zum Glück – und schnell ebbten auch seine Bewegungen ab, so dass seine Hände ruhig auf der warmen, weichen Haut liegen blieben und gelegentlich noch unbewusst darüber strichen.

Tief ineinander verschlungen blieben sie für eine scheinbare Ewigkeit dort liegen, keuchend und nach Luft ringend, die Augen geschlossen und in ihre eigenen Gedankenwelten versunken.

Kenny löste sich erst, als seine Sinne sich beruhigt hatten. Er ließ sich neben Stan rücklings auf den Boden fallen und starrte mit seinem Freund zusammen die Decke an.

"Tu-tut mir leid... wegen vorhin... Das war echt scheiße von mir..."

Es war Stan, der das sagte... und auch so meinte. Er wusste jetzt, er hätte seinen Freund nicht in diese Lage, in die Auseinandersetzung mit Mr. Garrison bringen dürfen. Natürlich hatten sie ihre Streitigkeiten, aber dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen. Er akzeptierte das.

"Schon gut, mir tut es auch leid...", gab Kenny schuldbewusst zurück. Er wusste ja, wie schwer sich sein Kumpel mit dem eigenen Lachen tat.

Stan schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.

"Vielleicht habe ich das mal gebraucht", meinte er, drehte den Kopf leicht in Kennys Richtung und entblößte die Verlegenheit, die sich rot auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Er grinste, Kenny tat es ihm gleich.

"Ich auch, Stan. Ich auch..."


	7. Chapter 7

Kennys Kopf sank auf sein Kissen zurück und mit müden Augen blickte er an die Decke hinauf, die über die Jahre gelblich vom Zigarettenrauch geworden war. Seine Eltern achteten nicht auf solche uninteressanten Kleinigkeit, kamen nicht auf Ideen, wie das Schließen einer Tür oder gar ans Fenster zu gehen, wenn sie rauchten. Vielleicht hatte er gerade wegen dieser Ignoranz all die Jahre nichts gesagt und nun sah er die ehemals weiße Decke vor sich und seufzte.

Nicht die Decke schlug auf sein Gemüt, sondern etwas anderes. Stan. Die Situation mit Stan hatte ihm einmal mehr gezeigt, wie gefährlich er lebte, ganz ohne seine zweite Gabe mit diese Aussage zu meinen. Er lebte gefährlich, weil er das, was er tat, definitiv nicht tun sollte. Nicht mit seinen Freunden, nein, eigentlich mit niemandem. Er konnte sich nur nicht anders helfen, manchmal schien sich sein Körper wie von selbst zu bewegen und ihn in solche Momente hinein zu stoßen. Es war ein Fluch, er selbst zu sein. Sein ganzes Dasein war ein Fluch. Das hatte er früh gemerkt.

Kenny erschauderte, als er sich unbewusst mit einem Finger über den nackten Bauch strich. Er hatte den Parka ausgezogen, bevor er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, und sein T-Shirt war dabei hoch gerutscht, entblößte blasse Haut. Wieder seufzte er, unklar ob aus Resignation oder Erwartung. Er konnte dieses Kribbeln in sich aufkommen spüren und verfluchte seinen unbändigen, perversen Körper dafür. Was sollte das nur? Das konnten doch keine Hormone mehr sein, die all das verursachten.

Pervers. Das schien ihn perfekt zu beschreiben. Aber natürlich reichte es nicht, perverse Sprüche zu bringen oder jeder hübschen Frau auf Brüste und Arsch zu starren. Nicht für diese höhere Macht, die ihn quälte. Diese musste ja unbedingt wollen, dass er eine Latte bekam, wann immer er auch nur irgendwie mit dem Kitzeln in Berührung kam oder es sah. Und das selbst bei Kerlen, bei seinen Freunden...

"Bruderherz...?"

Kenny drehte leicht den Kopf, als eine zarte, weiche Stimme von seiner Zimmertür zu hören war. Mit einem Lächeln entgegnete er den interessierten Blick, als er dem Mädchen erlaubte, sein Zimmer zu betreten. Sie schien mehr als erfreut zu sein, als sie sein Gesicht sah, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zu Kenny, nur um ihm über die unbedeckte Wange zu streicheln, was ihn zum Kichern brachte.

"Ich habe dein Gesicht lange nicht mehr so gesehen, Bruderherz", murmelte das Mädchen, ohne mit der Bewegung innezuhalten. Kenny musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht von ihrer Berührung wegzuzucken, da seine Wangen ziemlich empfindlich waren – so wie der Rest seines Körpers. Seine Anstrengung schien dem Mädchen nicht aufzufallen.

"I-ist den alles in Ordnung, Karen?", brachte Kenny möglichst gefasst hervor und beobachtete, wie seine Schwester weiterhin nur auf seine Wange starrte, was ihn noch mehr kichern ließ.

"Ja, ich... i-ich wollte nur etwas in deiner Nähe sein."

Das konnte Kenny gut verstehen. Auffordernd klopfte er mit der Hand auf die Matratze, auf der er lag, und rutschte etwas beiseite, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Aber anstatt sich auf die frei gewordene Bettkante zu setzen, kletterte Karen mit schnellen Bewegungen auf das Bett und ließ sich auf Kennys Oberkörper nieder, die Hände sofort wieder an seinen Wangen. Kenny kicherte.

Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an eine Katze, die er mal eine Weile lang gepflegt hatte. Auch diese Katze hatte sich immer auf seine Brust gelegt und an seinen Wangen gerieben oder mit der Schwanzspitze darüber gestrichen, was ihm jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

Auch dieses Mal erschauderte Kenny, sogar noch mehr, als die Finger seiner Schwester den Rest seines Gesichts mit zärtlichen Berührungen abtasteten. Er wusste, dass Karen sein Gesicht nicht all zu oft sah, da er es ja oft versteckte, und er konnte ihr nicht verübeln, ihren Bruder berühren zu wollen, nachdem das oft alles war, was ihnen blieb. Selbst nach ihren elf Jahren, die sie nun schon auf dieser Welt verbracht hatte, und nach so vielen Toden, die er in dieser Zeit hatte durchleben müssen, waren sie noch immer ein Herz und eine Seele. Selbst wenn er wollte, würde und könnte er ihr nie einen Wunsch abschlagen. Und wenn ihr Wunsch war, seine Wangen zu streicheln, dann durfte sie das.

Kenny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihre Finger abermals über seine Wangen strichen. Es kitzelte etwas, ein angenehmes Kitzeln, das glücklicherweise _keine_ anderen, dummen Gefühle in ihm auslöste, dennoch stark genug, um sein Kichern stetig aufrechtzuerhalten. Und ihr schien es Spaß zu machen, ihre gehobenen Mundwinkel zuckten vor Begeisterung, wann immer sie mit ihrem Streicheln ein Geräusch über die Lippen ihres geliebten Bruders bringen konnte.

Kenny verspannte sich spürbar, als Karens Aufmerksamkeit seinen Hals hinab rutschte und eine ihrer Hände über seine Brust zu seinen Rippen glitt. Er begann zu zittern, als er versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das Lächeln auf Karens Gesicht wurde breiter.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, in denen er, Karen zuliebe, möglichst still liegen blieb und seine Schwester machen ließ, während er sein Lachen irgendwann nicht mehr unterdrückte. Erst, als es zaghaft an seiner Tür klopfte, legte er gehetzt seine Arme um das Mädchen und richtete sich mit ihr auf.

"J-ja?", fragte er vorsichtig in Richtung Tür. "Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin's", kam kleinlaut zurück, Kenny hob eine Augenbraue. "K-kyle."

"Einen Moment bitte."

Er setzte Karen auf dem Bett ab, nachdem er aufgestanden war, und zog sich schnell den Parka über, bevor er seiner Schwester liebevoll über das braune Haar strich. Sie verstand, winkte ihrem Bruder noch einmal zu und lief dann aus dem Raum, direkt an Kyle vorbei, der im nächsten Moment durch die Tür trat.

Für ein paar Minuten blieb es unangenehm still, niemand von ihnen bereit, etwas zu sagen. Kenny konnte die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht brennen spüren, er hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Hast du... was gehört?", fragte er schließlich zögerlich in den Raum. Kyle vor ihm biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Das Rot auf Kennys Gesicht wurde eine Nuance dunkler.

Kyle seufzte irgendwann und zupfte sich mit ebenfalls erröteten Wangen die grüne Mütze zurecht, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

"Ich bin eigentlich nicht deshalb hier, also...", er stotterte, räusperte sich leise. "Ich... muss mit dir reden, Kenny."

 _ **~~~ Später ~~~**_

Die Nachricht bestand nur aus drei Wörtern auf einer Zeile und einem Fragezeichen. Vierzehn Buchstaben, angeordnet so, dass sie eine plumpe Frage ergaben. Kyle hatte die Nachricht heute auf Skype bekommen, von einem Fremden, und nun standen sie zusammen vor dem Computer und starrten auf den Bildschirm.

"Das ist es...", murmelte Kyle und Kenny neben ihm nickte zaghaft, den Blick immer noch starr auf die drei Worte gerichtet.

"Und du dachtest...", begann Kenny, wurde jedoch von Kyle unterbrochen.

"Ich dachte, du hättest mir die Nachricht geschickt", murmelte Kyle und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "I-ich meine... du sagtest ja letztens, dass du... und da hab ich einfach gedacht, dass du es bist, der d-die Nachrichten..."

Kenny konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und stupste seinem Kumpel belustigt in die Seite, was diesen stark zusammenzucken ließ.

"Du dachtest, ich hätte die Nachricht geschickt, um dich wieder aufzuziehen", wiederholte er verständlich und grinste noch breiter. "Aber dazu brauche ich doch keine Nachricht schicken."

"Ja, aber...", Kyles Kopf zuckte herum und er sah ihn mit großen Augen an, "dass wusste ich ja nicht! Stan und Cartman haben die gleiche Nachricht bekommen und ein Teil der Klasse irgendwie auch. Und da in letzter Zeit sehr viele solcher Situationen passieren..." Kyle seufzte.

"Sorry, dass ich dich verdächtigt habe..."

Kenny zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte ab. "Als ob mich das stört, Kyle. Ist ja nichts passiert. Aber damit wir quitt sind, wundere dich nicht, wenn auch ich dich mal bei irgendetwas verdächtige."

"Geht klar!" Kyle erwiderte sein Grinsen. "Was mich jetzt aber interessieren würde... Wenn sie nicht von dir kommt, wer hat die Nachricht geschickt?"

Tja, dass war dann wohl die Frage. Und so leid es Kenny auch tat, er konnte sie nicht beantworten. Er hatte zwar einen Skype-Account, aber seit sein Vater vor mehreren Monaten ihren Computer im Suff zerstört hatte, konnte er nur über die Computer seiner Freunde oder die in der Schule darauf zugreifen. Außerdem war er nicht so doof und würde solche Nachrichten schreiben, vorallem nicht an die, die er plante, zu... Gut, planen war definitiv das falsche Wort dazu. Es war eher ein... "auf eine Chance"-Warten.

Aber selbst, wenn er nicht wusste, wer die Nachrichten geschickt hatte, wusste er wenigstens, warum. Der Absender wollte dieses Chaos auslösen, dieses gegenseitige Verdächtigen... naja, vielleicht auch etwas weniger das, als dass alle Kenny verdächtigten. Denn er war es, der über die Schwachstellen aller Bescheid wusste. Er war es, der schon so gut wie jeden gekitzelt hatte. Er war es, der sich immer wieder einen Spaß daraus machte, die Anderen zu necken. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ihn jemand verdächtigte. Er hatte sich fast schon gedacht, dass es Kyle sein würde, der zuerst zu diesem Schluss kam. Ja, er hätte sogar darauf wetten können.

"Sag mal, Kyle", fragte er und zog den sehr konzentriert aussehenden Blick des Rothaarigen auf sich, "weißt du, wer alles diese Nachricht bekommen hat?"

Kyle nickte, setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und klickte einen der Chats an, die – teilweise blinkend – die linke Hälfte des Bildschirms ausfüllten. Er tippte etwas in die unterste Zeile, dann nickte er nochmals.

"Ja. Also, pass auf. Bekommen haben die Nachricht... Stan, Cartman und ich. Dann noch... Token... und Clyde... außerdem auch Craig und Tweek...", las er vor, während sich das weiße Fenster mit kleinen, unterschiedlich-farbenen Text-Blasen füllte. "Ähm... Von den anderen kommt keine Antwort, aber..."

Kenny hob eine Augenbraue. "Was?"

"Naja, also... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll...", druckste er herum, erntete ein genervtes, ungeduldiges Knurren von seinem Freund. "...Craig."

Diese ein-Wort-Antwort verunsicherte Kenny etwas. Dennoch ließ er nicht locker.

"Was jetzt?", blaffte er und wollte Kyle bereits beiseite schieben, als dieser kurzerhand aufstand und ihm den Blick versperrte. Er sah ihm zögerlich in die Augen.

"Er... ist ziemlich sauer..."

Craig Tucker war nie sauer. Naja, so gut wie nie. Er war der notorische "Mir egal"-Typ und dementsprechend kannten in der Schule nur wenige Menschen andere Gefühlsdrücke von ihm, die sich von Monotonie und dem gezeigten Mittelfinger – ja, bei Craig konnte man diese Geste definitiv als Gefühlsregung bezeichnen – unterschieden. Sein Lächeln zeigt er nur Tweek, Token und Clyde und nur bei besonderen Anlässen und intensiver Konzentration konnte man ein Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen, was so viel bedeutete, wie Freude.

Ansonsten schienen Gefühle für ihn ein Fremdwort zu sein. Sie zu zeigen gehörte zu seinen Schwächen, aber niemand wagte es, ihn darauf anzusprechen, oder gar etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Denn Craig ließ außer seinen engsten Freunden niemanden an sich heran – und manchmal nicht mal die.

Bei diesem Hintergrund, diesem Wissen über diesen Jungen, waren Kyles Worte wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Kenny hätte ihm nicht geglaubt, hätte die Angst ihn nicht gepackt und ihm die Luft abgeschnitten.

Nur zögerlich reckte er sich und linste über Kyles Schulter, erkannte die Ausrufezeichen hinter den fremden Nachrichten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er Craigs Namen über den Nachrichten erkannte.

Oh Gott, es war wahr... Craig war sauer!

Es fühlte sich an, wie eine Art Weltuntergang, oder zumindest die Ankündigung darauf. Drei Worte, die nicht einmal seine eigenen gewesen waren, hatten nun das Ende ausgelöst und Kenny konnte sich selbst bereits wieder im Fegefeuer stehen sehen. Er war so oft gestorben, hatte Himmel und Hölle gesehen, aber solche Angst, wie in diesem Moment, hatte er noch nie gehabt.

Angst vor dem Unbekannten... Angst vor einer Rache, von der er nicht wusste, wie sie aussehen würde... Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wofür sich Craig rächen wollte, nur dass er es würde.

Er konnte seinem Freund nicht mehr in die Augen schauen und verabschiedete sich schließlich mit wenigen Worten. Der Heimweg kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der er seinen Gedanken schonungslos ausgeliefert war. Und als er Zuhause ankam und, an seinen mal wieder streitenden Eltern vorbei, in sein Zimmer trottete, vergingen sie nicht, sondern brannten sich nur noch tiefer in seinen Kopf.

 _Was, wenn..._

Er konnte in den Stunden, die er in seinem Bett lag, kaum schlafen, auch wenn er die Augen schloss. Immer wieder überhitzte sein Körper in dem orangefarbenen Parka, doch wenn er ihn auszog, wurde ihm viel zu schnell kalt. Also ließ er ihn doch an – und spürte sich verbrennen.

Sein Herz raste und kochendes Blut schoss ihm durch die Adern, Schweiß trat ihm auf das Gesicht und er drückte es in die halbwegs kühle Oberfläche seines Kissens, was ihm ein bisschen Linderung verschaffte.

Als er schlussendlich doch noch Schlaf fand, hört er vor seinem Fenster bereits die ersten Penner Sodosopas Überreste durchsuchen. Dann verschwamm diese anstrengende Welt endlich.

 _ **~~~ Später ~~~**_

Wenige Stunden später kam er an der Bushaltestelle an, wo seine Freunde und Cartman bereits warteten. Die Augen fielen ihm immer wieder zu, als er neben Kyle stand. Er spürte die Blicke, die die Anderen ihm zuwarfen, konnte sie kaum erwidern.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Kenny?", fragte Kyle vorsichtig und berührte den Jungen an der Schulter. Dieser nickte nur leicht und rieb sich über die Augen, blinzelte und sah Kyle wieder an.

"Vielleicht hilft dir **das**!"

Ein erschrockener Schrei löste sich aus seinem Mund als ihm plötzlich jemand etwas ins Gesicht klatschte. Das Gefühl von Kälte erfasste ihn erst Sekunden später, aber so stark, dass es ihn zurück riss, straucheln ließ und er im nächsten Moment im Schnee landete. Keuchend wischte er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und starrte mit großen Augen zu seinen Freunden hinauf, die sich lachend die Bäuche hielten.

 _Was zur Hölle..._

Schaudernd richtete er sich auf, nahm Kyles Hand dankbar an und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Dann klopfte er sich den Schnee von der Kleidung, nahm etwas davon in die Hand, drehte sich zu Cartman und warf es ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

"Ahhh! Du Flachwichser!"

Stan und Kyle lachten nur und bevor Cartman ihn wieder mit Schnee bewerfen konnte, sprang Kenny auch schon in den gerade angekommenen Bus. Die Anderen folgten ihm.

Es war etwas unangenehm, im Bus zu sitzen, so nass und warm. Am liebsten hätte er den Parka ausgezogen, aber andererseits wollte er das gar nicht und ließ es schlussendlich auch bleiben. Die Busfahrt war nicht lang, aber bald erfasst ihn die Müdigkeit und er lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe, schloss die Augen. Die Stimmen der Kinder ließen seine Gedanken abtreiben, ließen Gleichgültigkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Irgendwann hört er sie gar nicht mehr. Erst, als ihm jemand grob gegen den Oberarm boxte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und öffnete die Augen, sah Stan ihm gehetzt zuwinken.

"Jetzt komm schon, Alter! Beeil dich, nicht schlafen!"

Er ließ sich von seinen Freunden aus dem Bus und über den Schulhof ziehen, bis hinein in das helle Gebäude. Wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu und er stolperte, schaffte es dennoch auf den Beinen zu bleiben und wurde bald auch losgelassen, als Kyle mal wieder in die Mangel geriet. Stan blieb bei seinem besten Freund. Sie ließen Kenny allein.

Er blieb stehen, mitten auf dem Gang, die Schülermassen strichen an ihm vorbei. Seufzend senkte er den Kopf und atmete durch. Es passierte plötzlich so viel auf einmal. Er hatte kaum Zeit, zu atmen, innezuhalten und alles Revue passieren zu lassen. Er hatte immer zu sein, immer zu funktionieren, immer zu denken und das zu tun, was Andere von ihm erwarteten. Er hatte immer Probleme zu lösen, die seine wurden, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht sein sollten.

Konnte es nicht endlich einmal still sein?

Er atmete ein und alles schien sich wieder weiter zu drehen. Das Rauschen der Stimmen, das Getrappel von Schuhen auf dem Steinboden, Atmen. Es musste weiter gehen, daran konnte er nichts ändern. Er hatte zu laufen, hatte weiterzuleben, hatte Dinge zu tun. Er konnte keine Pause bekommen, denn sterben wollte er nicht. Nicht schon wieder. Er musste weiter machen, ob er wollte, oder nicht. Also öffnete er die Augen... und erstarrte.

Vor seinen Augen war etwas aufgetaucht, was dort nicht sein sollte. Nein, es sollte dort definitiv nicht sein... Eine Hand, mehr noch, ein Finger ragte vor seinem Gesicht auf, nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt. Kenny erschauderte in einer Woge aus negativen Gefühlen, sein Atem stockte, sein Blick war gebannt auf die fremde Hand gerichtet. Alles war still mit einem Mal, die Schüler um ihn herum waren verstummt, verschwunden, hatten sich verkrochen, als hätten sie die Aura, die wütende, tief schwarze Seele vor ihm gespürt. Niemand war auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu retten. Niemand würde ihn retten... Er biss sich auf die Zunge und ließ seinen Blick wie in Zeitlupe nach oben gleiten.

"Du hast es zu weit getrieben, McCormick!", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme und der Blick aus seinen kalten Augen brannte sich wie Feuer in Kennys Hirn. "Das wirst du bereuen!"

Starr stand er da, nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, etwas zu erwidern, sich zu verteidigen, auch wenn jetzt seine Chance gewesen wäre, auch wenn er es wollte. Die Präsenz machte alles in ihm zunichte, zerstörte ihn und alles, was ihn ausmachte, nur in einer Sekunde, in diesen wenigen Worten.

Der Finger vor ihm verschwand, er drehte sich um und ging, ohne Kenny eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Er ging und ließ ihn zurück, im Schulflur stehen, starr, bewegungsunfähig, vereist. Er würde sowieso wiederkommen, früher oder später.

Kenny zog scharf die Luft ein, als er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, schnappte nach dieser begehrenswerten Luft und hob die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sie zitterten. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken, versuchte seinen noch immer schaudernden Körper zu beruhigen und spürte dabei seine Muskeln Schmerzen, die sich alle gleichzeitig verspannt zu haben schienen, als _er_ vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Zu Recht, definitiv zu Recht bebte dieser Körper!

Niemand legte sich mit Craig Tucker an! Niemand, der sein Leben liebte. Wie hatte Kenny ausgerechnet in so eine Situation kommen können? Es war zum verrückt werden! Er würde nie wieder Ruhe finden. Er würde bereuen, was er nicht getan hatte. Er würde bereuen.

Denn jetzt... stand er auf Craigs Abschuss-Liste.


End file.
